It All Started With
by ThaInstaPrincess
Summary: What Happens when the insanley rich rulers of a wicked sweet counrty get bored? Click and see. . . Humor and Fluff Story!
1. Im Bored

Hi people! It's well. . . me! I'm back and with a vengeance. I went m.i.a. After clouded dreams (Which if u haven't read u should it's REALLY good) but now im back so here's my latest p.d. fic! Hope you like it!

It started with a spades game. Clarisse and Mia against Joseph and Nicolas, and the women were wining. As Mia picked up the book that they had just made Clarisse smiled and looked at Mia over her cards.

"Mia I'm getting very tired of betting on our husbands aren't you"? Mia smiled. "Now that I am, Gramma that I am". Clarisse shuffled her hand..

Clarisse sat back and looked at her husband. "So what do you think, should we bow out gracefully and show them a good time, or should we whip them _one more time_ and THEN show them a good time"?

Mia looked thoughtful and then took the 'thinker' pose. "I say we let them decide". Clarisse looked at Mia and shook her head. "So boys, what shall it be". She folded her hand and sat back in her chair.

Nick looked at Joe and Joe looked at Nick. "Let's go". They all through down their hands and got up from the table. Joe and Nick headed for the door and looked stupid when their wives headed up the stairs.

"Where are you going". "I have to go get Charlotte", yelled Mia. "I must get chill clothes". The men just shook there heads and sat on the stairs.


	2. Of Jerseys And Fly Rides

Joe, Mia, and Nick waited for Clarisse to come down the steps but oh boy was it worth the wait. When she came down the stairs she was wearing jeans, a Cleveland Cavs jersey, (A/N: GO CLEVELAND!) and air forces.

"Are those air forces"? Asked Nick. "I didn't know you liked the Cavs", said Mia. "Sweetie, I didn't know that you owned a pair of jeans". Clarisse simply walked out of the door. They followed. "Sweet, where you going"?

Clarisse rummage through her purse and pulled out a set of keys, she pushed a button and a door appeared and lifted. It showed the most beautiful collection of cars anyone had ever seen. Nick cried and Mia handed him a tissue.

"It's beautiful he whispered". "Thank You", said Clarisse. She walked into the garage and pulled out in a hummer. "She rolled down the window revved the engine and asked. "Who's getting in"?

I know my chaps aren't as long as they should be but i promise the story is really ok. P.S. About tht whole back w/ a vengance thing sigh umm yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, about tht, see what had happened was.. . . . . . . .

A/N:Vulagar Chapter Titles ahead but i promise they are not what u think!


	3. Blow Jobs

As they got out of the car Mia couldn't help but laugh as her Grandmother stepped out of the car and was swarmed by photographers.

She leaned over and whispered "What do they have you on a g.p.s. or something"? Clarisse just smiled and strode into the karaoke bar. Joe just smiled, and thought, 'Damn my wife is hot'.

The waiter showed them to a table in the back, and asked them if they were ready to order. Clarisse seemed to have plotted her order on the ride over, "I'll take a round a blowjobs and a medium rare steak".

Everyone except Mia seemed shocked as hell that the former queen was yelling out. . . stuff like that in the middle of a crowded karaoke bar.

But the waiter recovered and got back to taking orders, then she left and Mia and Clarisse explained what a blowjob was to there stunned husbands.


	4. Well ScrewMeBackwards

An undetermined amount of blowjobs, screaming orgasms, and screw-me-backwards', a VERY sloshed former queen of Genovia stumbled onto the stage. She clung to the mike for dear life. "Hey ya'll it's me"!

The crowd screamed like she was a freakin' pop star. "And I'm going to sing ya'll my favorite song". The queen pulled the mike off of the stand put the stand to the side and watched as Mia told the d.j. what song to play. The music started:

Easy like Sunday morning  
Like an angel calling  
He taking me all in  
I'm embarrassing him with my skin  
Like a glimmer of light  
Like a vision of life  
And he's so perfect I couldn't picture him if I tried

See some may come  
Some may go  
But I'll follow you wherever you're the perfect mate for my soul  
And I know why I lose control whenever I'm around you cause you given me

Your hand  
And that's more than enough  
Your glance  
Is like jumping in the river of  
Jordan  
Purify me baby

It's like summertime always  
Like it's sunny out all day  
Whenever you smile  
Sweeter than momma's homemade  
And I thought every man was made the same way  
But a world of smoke and ashes boy your are milk and honey

See some may come  
Some may go  
But fill me up with your love  
You're nourishment to my soul  
And I know why I lose control  
Whenever I'm around you  
Cuz you given me

Your hand  
And that's more than enough  
Your glance  
Is like jumping in the river of  
Jordan  
Purify me baby

The music faded away and Clarisse was stunned at the thunderous applause she received. She put the mic back and then stumbled back to her seat. And made out with her husband in front of the entire bar.


	5. If You Think That's Bad

As former Queen Clarisse Renaldi slowly hoisted herself up in bed she prayed that a: the room would stop spinning and b: that someone would quit holding that screaming teakettle so close to her head. As she muttered "Curtains close", and they did she seriously wanted to cry and crawl under a very large rock.

It didn't help that Olivia chose that exact moment to appear happy, cheery and bright with a breakfast of ste3ak and eggs. Clarisse couldn't get to the bathroom quick enough.

CNJCNJCNJCNJCNJCNJCNJCNJCNJCNJCNJ

The only sounds heard at the breakfast table were the sounds of silverware stirring coffee and B.C. head ache powder wrappers being thrown onto the table. Shades came in said good morning and got a close-lipped "hi" from every one there.

"Well aren't you all a lively bunch. Well I guess that can be expected after". He then pulled a paper out and read the title. "Royal Family has Royal Party in True Royal Fashion". Joe snatched the paper from Shades who took that as his cue to leave. "I can't believe that she would right something as outrageous as this". "When I get my hands on that woman".

Nick stopped dead middle of his sentence; his wife was trying to stifle a giggle. "What?" His gramma-in-law, let out an un lady like snort. Then they both just burst into full out laughter. After about 15 minutes of them having a good laugh at their husband's expense, they finally told them what was so funny. "We've been called so much worse than that can't you tell by that pathetic attempt at thinking an ok headline that they've run out of good ones"? Mia took a deep breath and then snapped her fingers at her gramma. "Oh Oh! Remember", she held her hands up as if to signal quotes. "Royal Floozy Takes Doozy. Then it had the picture of gramma falling strait on her back off of the stage". This caused another fit of giggles and Joe just sat down and shook his head. "And to think this all started with a poker game".


End file.
